goanimatecommunityfandomcom-20200214-history
GoGang: 8-Bits n' Pieces
GoGang: 8-Bits n' Pieces is a NES/Retro Arcade-themed GoGang episode created by Sophie the Otter. It will release on February 21, 2016 (in honor of the 30th anniversary of the Famicom Disk System's release in Japan). A video game based on it will be released in arcades using the WPC hardware on the same day it airs by Orange Otter Interactive. Plot The GoGang visits the GoCity Arcade to play some retro arcade games, but upon entering, they are pulled by 8-bit Cockroach sprites called the Bug-Bytes into the cabinet screen of the first commercially successful arcade game, Pong. Thus, the GoGang is in the 70's-Early 90's video game universe as 8-bit sprites to save their favorite retro game characters from dangerous situations in the games they don't belong in. From being held hostage by a popular 80's video game villain, bounced between rows of bricks and a giant paddle, to even having to avoid colorful Tetris blocks, the GoGang must sort the heroes to the right games. Cast *Kayla as Sophie and Jelly Otter *Shy Girl as Baby Butter Otter and Kirby *Kimberly as Sanae Kochiya, Info-Chan, Peanut Otter, Princess Peach, Princess Princess Princess Princess Zelda *Paul as Igor the Mii and KingKool720 *Brian as Mordecai, Link and Mario *Kate as Samus *Eric as Carkle, John and ??? *Various Beeping Noises as the Bug-Bytes *Lawrence as Super Drunk (Bubble Bobble villain) *Scary Voice as Bowser *David as thegoldenbrick1, Preston, Pit and Pac-Man *Young Guy as Pingy, James and Mametchi *Kidaroo as Duck Hunt Dog *Simon as Oliver *Julie as Marisa Kirisame and Pippi-Osu *Jennifer as Patchouli *Diesel as King DeDeDe *Princess as Clownpiece Transcript (The opening credits play.) (We fade to GoCity.) (We pan down and we see several shots of the city.) (We see the GoCity Arcade.) (The GoGang is walking down the sidewalk.) Sophie: "Let's find something to do for fun." Igor: "Go mini-golfing?" KingKool720: "Go to Honolulu for a week?" Jelly: "Attend an Odella Otter concert?" James: "Perhaps watch some wrestling?" Baby Butter: "Swim!" TGB1: "Order Pizza?" Patchouli: "A visit to the library?" Info-Chan: "Maybe we could go to an amusement park, I guess." Pingy: "Order Inside Out on Blu-Ray?" Sophie: "Actually, I was thinking that we could go to the GoCity Arcade for nostalgia purposes. I'm dying to play Bubble Bobble and Donkey Kong Jr." Mametchi: "Yeah, so I am thinking about if I could play as myself in Mario Kart Arcade GP 2." Pingy: "And I'm dying to play Mario Kart Arcade GP, Mario Kart Arcade GP 2, and Mario Kart Arcade GP DX!" James: "Oh... so THAT'S where Pingy got the names of 3 of his games from!" Pingy: "I was inspired, okay?!" TGB1: (clears throat) "That's alot of races." Mametchi: "I was in GP 2." (The gang goes to the arcade. TGB1 passes the arcade and goes into the pizza parlor instead.) TGB1: "I'll catch up with you guys later." KingKool720: "See ya later." (Inside the arcade...) Igor: "Alright guys! It's officially playtime." Clownpiece: "But first, we need some quarters." Preston: (opens his hand/paw to reveal 4 quarters) "I got a dollar. That makes cents." (James facepalms.) Preston: "Jeez, it was just a joke!" Sophie: "Very funny." Igor: "We should play some games now!" Sophie: "Yeah!" (receives a quarter from Preston and goes to the Bubble Bobble arcade machine) Pingy: "I'm gonna play Mario Kart Arcade GP 2!" Mametchi: "Me too!" (Pingy and Mametchi go to Mario Kart Arcade GP 2) watches Sophie play Bubble Bobble Preston: "Can I help, please?" Sophie: "Sure! You can be player 2!" becomes P2 to Sophie by inserting a quarter to join Preston: "Wow! This is a lot of fun!" (points to an 8-bit cockroach sprite from behind, which peeks from one side of the cabinet) "Wait, what's that?" Sophie: "Let's focus on the game." Preston: "OK!" with Igor and Clownpiece Igor: "I'm totally gonna try some Pong. Let's try Dragon's Lair." Clownpiece: "Just hearing that word makes me want to be a fan of that game. On lasers." Igor: "Yep, and by lasers, that game runs on a LaserDisc. Let's try to finish this first." Clownpiece: "Okay!" pair of cockroach sprites crawl nearby Clownpiece Clownpiece: "Look Igor! Bugs!" Igor: "Oh come on, my girlfriend. What harm can they even do?" to Mametchi and Pingy. Mametchi is himself while Pingy is Mario. Mametchi: "I bet I'm in first place." Pingy: "Cool, as I'm in 4th place." (A sound of a shell hitting Wario's kart plays.) Mametchi: "I just knocked Wario out." Pingy: "Cool! You made me 3rd place." (The race ends. Mametchi ended in 1st place with Pingy in 3rd.) Mametchi: "Good game, Pingy!" (Some cockroach sprites peek from one side of the game's machine) Pingy: "What's that?" Bug-Byte: (makes a bunch of beeping noises, subtitles read "Bug-Byte!") Mametchi: "Leave us alone!" the Bug-Bytes gather in a swarm shaped like a large hand Peanut: (playing Donkey Kong Jr.) "Jel, why is there a big hand in the arcade?" Jelly: "Beats me, but I think something big is about to happen!" Baby Butter: "Uh oh!" Mametchi: gulps Bug-Bytes just do their job of taking them to where they have to solve the mixed-up character problem. The hand formation picks up all of the GoGang in its "palm" and sends them right through Pong's screen heroes fall into a black background Clownpiece: "Where are we?" Igor: "Maybe we're in a new dimension." Sophie: "Which must be linked to gaming." Mametchi: "Pong?" (Suddenly, two paddles appear. A square ball appears 5 seconds later.) Clownpiece: "1972, all right. They never let me play Dragon's Lair." ???: "Excuse me! I'm bouncing around!" Igor: "Who said that?" Preston: "Is he asking for his princess?!" ???: "Not now, whoever's talking!" Peanut: "Is it Link or is it Mario? Wait. He's got some green, so it must mean..." Link: "I am Link indeed!" (cut to Link bouncing back and forth holding onto the ball between two paddles) James: "I think there's a bigger problem here... WHY AM I NOT GETTING ANY LINES?!" Sophie the Otter: "Chill, James. We're here to help Link, not break the fourth wall." Link: "Can anyone give me a hand?" Preston: "Here's one!" (throws a rubber glove, which does no effect) James: (facepalms again and groans unamused) Preston: "Sorry..." KingKool720: a pickle jar "Good thing you're not in a pickle because of your..." out a corn on a cob on a stick "corny jokes." (James pulls a flamethrower out of his pocket. Igor grabs it and shoves it in his pocket.) Link: "You must use your effort wisely!" Igor: (rides up on a stream of flames, slowly climbs up onto the top of the ball and grabs Link to safety) "There!" duo jumps off, only for their rumps to bruise a bit, but they get up Link: "Thank you. Now, let's leave this area so I can gather the Triforce and find Princess Princess Princess Zelda!" (Everything except the scores disappear. Portals to the 8-bit characters' games appear.) Mametchi: "My latest invention is the Video Game Character Tracker 2000. It helps me track where the 8-bit characters are." (takes it out) Preston: "Interesting invention! Maybe I can help you modify it just in case there's any bugs. After all, I'm an expert in fixing and inventing." Mametchi: "Thanks for the feedback, but we need to focus on the results I gathered." (Checks) "It says that Pac-Man is in Bubble Bobble, so let's go there." John: "OK! We have to get him outta here so Igor and I can play his game again. Right Marisa Kirisame?" Marisa Kirisame: "Of course." (We fade to everybody in the Bubble Bobble world, with Super Drunk and Pac-Man.) Super Drunk: "Halt! Do you strangers even have any permission to enter my Cave of Monsters?!" Jelly: "Pardon us, but this world has a character from the wrong game." Mametchi: "Besides, this is an emergency!" Super Drunk: "What do you want?! Me to turn you puny imbeciles into a group of ugly dragons?!" Patchouli: "NO! We don't want to become dragons!" Igor: "Yeah!" James: "Eh..." Super Drunk: "As I was saying, what do you want?" Info-Chan: "We're looking for a yellow figure that is shaped like a pie." Super Drunk: "More detail than that, please, otherwise you'll receive a transformation!" Pingy: "He eats pellets and chases after ghosts." James: "And when he eats some things, he gets Mary-Sue powers for a short time." Sophie: "He also gathers fruit and debuted in 1980." Super Drunk: "Is that Pac-Man?" Pac-Man: (offscreen) "That's me!" to Pac-Man in a corner Pac-Man: "Waka waka waka walk yourself outta here, you giant green-wearing abomination!" Super Drunk: "How dare you insult me?!" Pac-Man: "Uh oh!" (zips quickly out of the corner) Super Drunk: (throws bottles in anger) "GET BACK HERE, YOU YELLOW SQUIRT!" Pac-Man: (is nearly hit by one of the bottles until John and Igor catch him) "Thank you guys! That was close!" Igor and John: "Anytime!" (James nods.) Pac-Man: "Now can you send me back where I can get the ghosts?" Preston: "Sure thing!" Oliver: "It may require some time and effort, but you'll return in no time." (The gang sends him back to his game.) Pac-Man: "My game..? Oh, thanks!" Igor: "You're welcome!" Mametchi: (checking his Tracker 2000) "The dog from Duck Hunt is reported to be in Bowser's castle. I think we should get Mario to help us. He's in there." (Fade to everybody with Mario halfway through Bowser's castle. After 5 seconds, some fire shoots from the right side of the screen.) James: (as the fire shoots) "HUH?! What's up with that?" creates a fire cloak via the flamethrower and absorbs the blast of fire. Sophie accidentally squirts water from her paws at Igor, putting out the cloak and angering him a bit Igor: "Sophie!" Sophie: "Sorry, Igor. It was a mistake. Honest." KingKool720: (sarcastically) "Congratulations. You should get some kind of degree in firefighting when you're older." Sophie: "We have to get to Bowser and not talk about careers. This could be dangerous." KingKool720: "I was just having fun, but whatever." (The group runs across and ducks every time fire shoots. We see everybody with Bowser.) Bowser: "I have kidnapped-" (He looks at the cage, only to find out that the Duck Hunt dog is in there.) Bowser: "A DOG?!" Duck Hunt Dog laughs Bowser: "Quit yer laughing there, mutt!" Duck Hunt Dog: "Bark bark!" (Subtitles read "OK!") (Sophie jumps to the hammer.) Bowser: "What the-" (The bridge disappears, piece by piece. Bowser falls.) Bowser: (as he falls) "NOOOOOOOOOOO!" (Everybody runs up to the Duck Hunt dog.) Duck Hunt Dog: "Bark bark!" (Subtitles read "Hooray!") (However, Pingy gets kidnapped by Donkey Kong) James: "Oh pshaw!" (Everybody except James, the Duck Hunt Dog and Pingy gulp) (Pingy gets taken over the top of the construction site of the Donkey Kong game) Pingy: "HELP!!! I'M STUCK!" James: "There's no time for the Tracker 2000, Mametchi." (Iris to everybody in said DK area. The Player Start theme plays as Donkey Kong carries Pingy up the ladder. He jumps numerous times, causing the pillars to bend, before grinning) Pingy: "Oh no..." Patchouli: "We HAVE to get him free." came in and rushed into GoGang Mordecai: "Sorry, I'm late!" Igor: "It's okay!" Sophie: "We have to save Pingy, Mordecai! You can help us!" W.I.P. *All video game characters appear in their original 8-bit forms except Mametchi, who is animated in Lil' Peepz. Due to this, he, like the other normal characters, is attempting to put the 8-bit characters where they go. *This seems to be loosely inspired by the movies Wreck-It Ralph and Pixels. Ironically, both Wreck-It Ralph and PB&J Otter were produced by Disney. *This is the first GoGang episode made with the help of Christian Adams. Category:GoGang Series Category:GoGang Season 3 Category:Videos Category:Transcript